1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wastebaskets or trash receptacles, and more particularly relates to a wastebasket with a pivoting lid which opens and closes by operation of a foot pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,125 to Brownell discloses a foot pedal operated receptacle. One of the primary features of the receptacle disclosed in the Brownell patent is that the lid of the receptacle will open and close in response to actuation of the foot pedal.
This feature of the Brownell receptacle is provided by a straight slot 40 formed in a hinge element 39 joined to the lid. The slot is sloped from the vertical, and has first and second end enlargements 41, 42, one being higher than the other, depending on whether the lid is open or closed. A link member 16 interconnects the hinge element's slot with the foot pedal 15.
When the lid is closed and the foot pedal is stepped on, the link member engages the lower first enlargement and pivots the lid to an open position. When the foot pedal is released, the link member slides down to the second enlargement, which is now the lower of the two. When the foot pedal is stepped on again, the link member now engages the lower second enlargement and pivots the lid in an opposite direction back to the closed position
U.S. Pat. No 4,785,964, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a wastebasket including a container and a pivotally mounted lid.
The patented wastebasket also includes a mechanism to open and close the lid. The mechanism includes a generally horizontal operating lever (i.e., a foot pedal and its associated parts) mounted on the container, and a depending flange mounted on the lid, which flange has a slot formed through its thickness. The mechanism also includes a link member, such as an elongated metal rod, interconnecting the operating lever with the lid flange.
The slot formed in the lid flange includes an elongated channel, and first and second enlargements situated at opposite ends of the channel. The slot is generally sloped to the vertical so that one enlargement will always be higher than the other, the relative heights of the enlargements reversing when the lid is opened and closed.
The upper end of the link member slides in the slot between the first and second enlargements. When the foot pedal of the operating lever is stepped on and the lid is in the closed position covering the top opening of the container, the link member engages the lid flange at the first enlargement, which is lower than the second, and exerts a force on the flange to pivot the lid to the open position. When the lid is in the open position, the second enlargement is now the lower one. Releasing the foot pedal allows the upper end of the link member to slide by gravity to the lower second enlargement Stepping on the foot pedal while the lid is in the open position causes the upper end of the link member to engage the lid flange at the second enlargement and exert a force on the flange to pivot the lid in the opposite direction to the closed position
The foot pedal of the operating lever extends substantially across the entire front of the wastebasket. The foot pedal and operating lever are reinforced by ribs on their undersides so that if the foot pedal is stepped on at any point over its width, it will open or close the lid.
Also, the foot pedal is exposed but recessed inwardly of the wastebasket's general outline, and the link member is substantially disposed within a channel formed in the back of the wastebasket. Thus, neither the foot pedal nor the link member protrudes to any substantial degree from the wastebasket, providing the wastebasket with a slim line and aesthetically pleasing appearance, and providing protection for the link member.
If used incorrectly, the wastebasket lid disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,964 may tend to remain open if the plastic trash bag becomes caught in the hinge mechanism. The lid may also bounce if opened with excessive force since there is nothing to dampen it. In addition, the lid actuating mechanism may become soiled if material runs down the lid while in the open position.